


Te respiro, sólo para sentirte bajo mi piel.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, Heavy Angst, Light Sadism, Love at First Sight, M/M, Plot, Survivor Series, TLC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: Roman conoce cada segundo de la problemática de la relación entre Seth y Dean desde su retiro, pero aun así no puede darles las espaldas y fingir que todo esta bien cada que ellos llaman. Cada moretón, sonrisa, y mirada le dice las cosas que sus bocas callan, y es cuestión de tiempo cuando el Perro Grande vuelva, y devore a cada uno de los culpables que se atreven a destruir a sus Hermanos.





	Te respiro, sólo para sentirte bajo mi piel.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a WWE.  
> Creación con el propósito de entretenimiento y fanatismo.  
> ¡Disfrútala!

 

* * *

Roman acarició el pelo de la pequeña que tenía entre sus brazos, apretada contra su pecho. Los ojos de la criatura eran tan claros como los suyos, espectaculares. Joelle miró sus pies desnudos, tarareaba mientras se dejaba hacer. Él sonrió mientras peinaba con los dedos su castaño y largo pelo liso.

Dividió su melena en tres mechones iguales, sus dedos se movieron por consciencia propia, el de la derecha entre el del medio y el del izquierdo sobre en el centro; y así hasta que, ágilmente, creó una trenza.

El destino y la vida estaban tejidos igual, entrelazados, y aunque eran irrompibles, debían trazarse con cuidado y mimo.

Roman besa la coronilla de su hija y sale de la habitación apagando las luces y cerrando la puerta silenciosamente a sus espaldas. Alejándose de las habitaciones baja al piso principal y se encuentra con la imagen de su esposa frente a la tv apagada con una taza de té entre sus manos.

-¿Jo-Jo está dormida? – pregunta la mujer inclinándose en su dirección.

Su corazón se encogió para, al cabo de pocos segundos, explotar en su pecho. Los ojos de aquella mujer tocaron su alma y se grabaron para siempre en su espíritu, en su piel y en su sangre. Roman sonrió y levantó una mano para postrarla sobre su mejilla, delicadamente.

-Profundamente dormida.- murmuró él.

-Siéntate conmigo.- asintió Galina acercando su cuerpo al de él.

Ella le sonríe, y sus claros ojos caen a su mano. Cuando vuelve a mirarlo a la cara, el rostro dulce y amoroso de su esposa esta transformado en uno serio y firme, casi cómo el suyo, casi. Roman coge la mano que se le tiende y dejándose caer en el lugar dónde estaba minutos antes, se vio envuelto debajo de la calidez y protección que su familia le ofrecía.

Con las manos en el regazo observo la pantalla de su teléfono.

 _Seth está en su habitación._ Dice el mensaje de Cesaro.

Colectivamente su bandeja está llena de mensajes parecidos: _él está conmigo, viajaremos juntos, entrenaremos juntos._ Este tipo era más para el pelinegro, ambas divisiones, femeninas y masculinas estaban orbitando a su alrededor silenciosamente, vigilándolos, como él quería.

Los que les hacían tensar eran; _Seth está en su camerino, no ha salido desde hace un par de horas después de filmar promos. Ambos están en la arena. Ambrose acaba de irse. Acabo de verlo por los alrededores del hotel, él desapareció._ Ser el líder tras camerinos nunca le había dado más satisfacción que cuando podía mantener un ojo sobre sus hermanos la mayor parte del día.

 _Esta fuera de control, tratamos de mantenerlo cerca pero solamente se aleja más, en su mente._ Había revelado Sheamus en un video llamada, el pelirrojo celta se veía visiblemente preocupado, y recostado a su lado, Cesaro muy incomodo, lo fulmino no muy discretamente con la mirada, censurándolo _._

-Sheamy. _-_ El británico salió en su defensa.

-Es cierto, Toni, también lo has notado.- El pelirrojo volteó a mirar a su compañero por lo que Roman solamente observo su perfil mientras le murmuraba palabras suaves al otro hombre. El hombre celta arroja un brazo enorme y pálido sobre los hombros del británico, y apretándolo animosamente contra su pecho vuelve a mirar a la cámara.- Seth no tiende a perder el temperamento. Pero ha estado más agresivo y frustrado cada semana, él también está más cansado, no creo que duerma correctamente. O nada. Perdió el control la noche que Dean quemó su chaleco. Lo escuchamos llorar y arrojar cosas en su camerino. Nosotros y el resto de los hicimos que pasara desapercibido así que ningún jefe se enterara por nosotros.

-Estaremos para ellos, incluso cuando no lo sepan.- murmuró Cesaro finalmente.- Rompe el corazón que pasen por esto, no lo merecen.

Tal vez era exagerado, dramático o alguna mierda así, pero era su familia y le pasaría encima por cualquiera con tal de mantenerlos vivos, de tenderles la mano y darles la oportunidad de apoyarse, de ser al aire de sus pulmones cuando se están ahogando en un mar de dolor, de darles la seguridad cuando el mundo era demasiado ruidoso.

Él ya no estaba allí para hacerlo por su cuenta, y no podía hacerlo con ambos en lados opuestos, no, eran demasiados tercos. Cada uno tenía un carácter fuerte, y una mentalidad muy frágil, por eso funcionaban bien, ambos se compensaban en las debilidades del otro, y maximizan sus fuerzas estando unidos. Ahora tenía diversos ojos dispuestos a hacerle ese favor, cada uno de ellos lo hacían por aprecio a su persona, y por el amor y cariño que le tenían a la ex pareja.

El nombre de cuatro letras sobre los dígitos solía hacerle sonreír inmediatamente al verlo, ahora le hacía querer destruir el mundo y con ello todo a los que quisieran herirles. Nuevamente se habían pasado de la raya, y la explosión los había alejado aun más, y se temía no poder ver cuántos eran los pies de distancia de uno entre el otro, entre ellos, y cuanto les tomaría volver esta vez.

The Shield es una hermandad, inquebrantable, siempre lo había sido y por eso los envidiaban. Eran la familia que habían escogido tener, el amor les mantenía unidos. Y jamás ningún otro equipo había tenido eso. Habían ideado millones de planes para resquebrajarlos, hundirlos y burlarse en sus caras, y ellos se habían mantenido en pie... Hasta que descubrieron que la única forma de quemar algo tan potente, no solo una, sino dos veces, era envenenarlos desde el interior.

Prontamente, el símbolo que una vez fue seguridad, se convirtió en algo toxico, los parásitos comían sus columnas vertebrales cuanto más luchaban por mantener la manada en pie, y descubrieron que era más doloroso sostenerse, que dejarse caer. Los juegos mentales los había separado, desplazando a la familia del primer lugar. Roman los había visto flaquear cuando él se sostenía en sus hombros, los vio caer, arder y morir solos, arrastrándolo con ellos.

Con su pulgar acarició la foto del contacto. La foto había sido una selfie que había robado del teléfono de Seth meses atrás una noche de cervezas. Rollins sostenía la cámara y sonreía ampliamente, los ojos chocolates brillaban de pura alegría, el cabello negro le caía largo sobre los hombros y la barba la tenía espesa. Dean también miraba la cámara, su cabeza unida a la de Rollins, los hombros también. Tenía el gorro gris que le habían visto usar por años calado hasta las orejas, y debajo de la prenda se escapaba la mata de cabello rubio ligeramente rojizo iluminado por la luz del sol detrás de ellos.

La expresión en el rostro de Ambrose era la que más enternecido le hacía sentir, el odiaba las fotos, o la tecnología en general, se notaba siempre en sus expresión. Para él bien podía ser brujería, pero el pelinegro no desistía.

Dean tenía las cejas ligeramente alzadas, el puente de la nariz enrojecido igual que los pómulos, Seth también, pero en él más escandaloso. Sus ojos azules grisáceos miran suaves y cálidos a la cámara, brillantes y calmados, serenos. Cómo el hombre junto a él lo ponía, feliz y seguro. Una sonrisa se extendía en sus labios entrecerrados.

-Tienes que llamarles. Ellos también te extrañan.- murmura Galina dejando caer la cabeza contra su hombro, contemplando la misma imagen que él con una expresión llena de pesar.- Incluso aunque te mientan, permíteles tener eso ahora, no están lo suficientemente fuertes mentalmente para descubrir que sabes todo lo que ocurre, no aún.

Respirando hondo, asintió y apretó el símbolo que le contactaría con Rollins. El sonido conocido de espera lo pone más ansioso con cada segundo, y con ello vienen los recuerdos; _Hey Ro, ¿Cómo estás?_ Dean esta recostado contra el cabezal de una cama que se le hace conocida por el mero hecho de haber ayudado a armar el mueble, él tiene una expresión de agotamiento y suficiencia que le hacen tener que morderse la lengua para detener los comentarios juguetones. _Todo perfecto hermano_ , dice en cambio. _¿Dónde están?_ El rubio se rasca la nuca, y hace una mueca. _Estamos en Davenport, la princesa tenía trabajo en el gimnasio y tuvimos que hacer un desvío en nuestro viaje. Di hola Seth._ La visión se mueve, y aparece Rollins del otro lado de la cama, el cabello negro lo tiene revuelto y enmarca graciosamente su rostro, tiene unas gafas de pasta negra colgándole de la punta de la nariz, su ceño esta fruncido en la laptop en su regazo. Blue y Kevin están dormitados y presionados en la costilla del hombre, debajo de su brazo derecho, roncando ruidosamente. _Hola Rome_ , dice el pelinegro con una sonrisa ladeada.

Todo se vuelve un borrón. El vórtice se detiene en otro recuerdo. _Eso fue duro, lo admito._ Dice un ruborizado Seth sin camiseta, soleado y lleno de tierra de pies a cabeza, él tiene el teléfono en la mano. Reigns no puede evitar reír fuertemente que tiene que sostenerse la panza con la otra mano. _¿Lo volviste a hacer?,_ pregunta con una enorme sonrisa de incredulidad. _Oh sí, me arrepentí demasiado tarde, otra vez,_ dice el pelinegro. _Oh, no fue tan duro. El Jesús del CrossFit solamente está molesto porque no hubo de esa mierda que tanto le encanta hacer, éramos nosotros contra el mundo, como debe ser_ , dice el rubio en la distancia, Rollins sonrió y emitió un molesto pero contento ruido, mirando a Ambrose en pura admiración por su completa tontería.

El próximo recuerdo es _demasiado_ _viejo_ , sepultado en lo más profundo de su memoria, y es _más doloroso_ , se remonta a los primeros meses del nacimiento de The Shield; Él está desorientado y su cerebro se tarda en procesar el ronroneo del motor y la oscuridad a su alrededor, se había dormido en alguna hora de la noche. _¿Eso es lo que quieres? Porque estoy seguro que yo lo hago._ La voz ligera del pelinegro atrae su atención a los puestos de adelante, y el aura de intimidad lo hace congelarse como un ciervo frente a los reflectores. Sus dos hermanos se miran el uno al otro. Ninguno de los dos hace un movimiento.

Y en su defensa, quiere maldecir, cualquiera probablemente se sentiría confundido al descubrir que sus dos mejores amigos tenían algo más allá que una amistad. Había habido rumores y bromas al respecto, pero siempre había bromas para todos, y él _siempre_ había reído; era normal que los luchadores compartieran habitación, no todos ellos follaban, ¿cierto?

Él era un hombre casado y su cerebro parecía no saber cómo procesar cada pista que comenzaba a cobrar sentido. Cada equipo y facción han _jodido_ entre ellos desde el principio de los tiempos. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, y luego, volvió su mirada gris entre sus dos compañeros. Pero, pero sabía, entre sus dos hermanos había una conexión especial y eso, eso era indiscutible. Y es tan obvio que tiene que sostenerse del asiento hasta que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos para no golpear su cabeza repetidamente contra el vidrio.

Están en una carretera vacía y la oscuridad parece infinita. La luz del tablero ilumina el rostro joven de Seth, haciendo brillar como neón el cabello teñido de rubio, donde Ambrose tiene la mano enterrada, en todo ese pelo espeso. El rostro de Dean es uno que jamás había visto antes, esos orbes azules estaban llenos de anhelo, el hombre de dos tonos se inclina, buscando más de su toque y eso hace sonreír al rubio como niño en navidad, con su pulgar traza el labio inferior de Rollins. _No estoy seguro de muchas cosas princesa, pero estoy jodidamente seguro como el infierno que te quiero a ti._ _Cree en eso, cree en mis palabras_.

Detrás Roman se estremeció, los pelos de la nuca subiendo a medida que se le ponía la piel de gallina, no sólo por el frío, sino por una fuerza o sensación que no podía describir. Mientras fingía volver a dormir, se preguntó cuánto tardarían en contarle la verdad de su relación. Fue dos semanas más tarde, después de una victoria de Shield.

El apoyo de Gal a su lado, su mano apretada fuertemente contra la suya le da el valor para mantener al perro grande, y furioso, en su correa. Ella sonríe y habla sin parar para ocultar su descontento, ella puede olerlo, puede percibir la rabia creciendo en su interior. Una de sus manos se levantó involuntariamente para tocar su pecho musculoso.

-Cesaro fue a visitarme al gimnasio ayer, Sheamus fue con él. Ambos están quedándose conmigo en el hotel para Survivor Series.- Dice la voz ronca del pelinegro a través del altavoz.- Grabamos _UpUpDownDown_ está mañana, fue divertido.

Seth está sentado en su propio cuarto, con el ventanal a las espaldas, y las luces de los edificios se ven como estrellas a su alrededor. Él tiene el cabello recogido en la nuca, todo su rostro despejado a los ojos hambrientos de Reigns, ojos que veían más de lo que le ofrecían, el pelinegro sonreía y él podía notar cómo esa mirada bajaba cada jodida vez. Rollins jamás aparta la mirada. Pero eso era también tan antinatural cómo lo eran las bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos, y los dos pozos negros que le miraban a través de la pantalla, y aunque él hacía brillar una flama en medio de ese vacío que lo engullía por dentro, se necesitaba de una hoguera para volverlo a la vida. Las mismas hogueras que Seth encendía para iluminar el sendero de cierto rubio de vuelta a donde pertenecía.

-Todo en los camerinos se ha ido desmoronando desde que te fuiste Rome, no mentiré, es una locura. El drama de las chicas crece cada día.- dice Seth arrugando la nariz cuando una risa floja le hace encorvarse en su lugar mientras otro dolor de cabeza se dirigía hacia su cerebro.- Es un desastre…

_Desastre._

No era lo único que se iba cayendo desde su retiro.

Siempre había esperado que las cosas no fueran así. La forma en que Dean los había tratado a él y a Rollins en los últimos meses. Ambos sabían que eso era un guión, pero en realidad... Era real. Dean había desaparecido después de sus promociones, los partidos brutales contra todo lo demás, después de un evento en vivo, o después de RAW, Seth siempre terminó tratando de buscarlo, y encontrándolo.

Siempre tratando de obtener una respuesta de él, incluso si eso significaba romperse a sí mismo para obtener una palabra.

-¿Dean? – Roman alzó la cabeza de su propia cama cuando escucho la voz colarse en su habitación, era Seth. Alzándose sobre los codos miró fijamente la puerta de su recámara, deseando poder ver a través de ellas.- Lo siento.

-¿Sobre qué? - preguntó Dean en una emoción difícil de descifrar en dos simples palabras. Él puede imaginar la mueca de Rollins, puede verlo mirarse la punta de los zapatos y fruncir los labios.

-Lamento lo que dije...- responde la otra voz lentamente.- No quise decirlo, nunca quise lastimarte. Y sé que eso no es lo único que está pasando aquí, pero necesito que me escuches, quiero sepas que no creo que seas inútil y un lunático. No es lo que veo en ti cuando te miro.- Su voz ronca suena rota y desesperada, al borde del colapso.

Se pregunta si Seth puede ver el final. Si puede sentir la amenaza a la vuelta de la esquina con el sabor y el tacto de Ambrose, justo como él lo había presenciado apenas horas atrás después de aquel Raw donde había tenido que alejarlos el uno del otro en el calor de una discusión. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ocultándoselo?

Hay un silencio, en el que el samoano aguanta la respiración, temeroso de espantar a la pareja en el pasillo.

-Te alejas de mí, Dean. Te alejas de Roman y, he tenido este presentimiento…  Quiero que también sepas que no perderé esta lucha, _y no te perderé a ti_.

Pasa un largo tiempo en el que alguno de los dos tarde en volver a hablar, pero continúan en el mismo lugar, delante de la habitación que comparten, desahogando todo fuera antes de volver a envolverse en los brazos del otro en la cama, disfrutando del silencio y la cercanía, antes de volver a la amarga realidad.

-Pude solamente alejarme como estuve haciendo. Pero tengo todas estas voces, y el ruido en mi cabeza no se detiene… Quise herirte, esta noche… Quise destruir todo, quemarlo y no mirar atrás, quise hacerlo pero no pude… _No puedo._

 _-Está bien._ \- oye a Rollins casi sollozar.-Siempre volvemos donde pertenecemos, ¿no es así? Siempre acabamos juntos, ¿cierto? Ven aquí. Mis sentimientos no cambiaran, _¿está bien?_ Así es, mírame. _Estamos bien, Dean._ \- dice suave pero con firmeza en voz baja.- Yo te quiero. Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré, no importa que, _recuerda eso_.

La voz de Dean estaba amortiguada, rota, cuando respondió. - Nunca dejare de hacerlo tampoco, _lo prometo_.

Dean se arrepentiría, no hoy, no mañana, pero lo haría, y antes disfrutaría de su hombre, disfrutaría de todo lo que pueda hasta que lo que venía atormentándoles, explotara en sus rostros. Él extinguiría las hogueras, uno por uno, justo como Rollins había intentado hacer.

Ambos se habían esforzado tanto por odiarse, demasiado, pero nunca podrían. Y como sucedió la primera vez, en el fondo, sabía que nunca funcionaría el plan que Ambrose tenía en su mente.

Ahora están en caída libre, ninguno de los dos puede salvar al otro, pero... Siguen juntos, juntos como pueden estar por el momento. La distancia entre ellos nunca había sido física, siempre fue un huracán de locura. Dos mentes trabajando juntas. No pueden dejarse en paz, porque entonces todo se habría _acabado_ de verdad.

Destruirse, perseguirse, provocarse el uno al otro es una estrategia para mantener la promesa,  para permanecer con el otro.

Un día, un día y todas piezas volverían a caer en su lugar, tal vez más rotas y heridas, pero las esquinas siempre encajando perfectamente. ¿Cómo pueden dos personas quebradas hacer un todo? Sólo dos jodidos como ellos podían entenderlo. Juntos no tienen mucho sentido, pero así fue, desde que entrecruzaron miradas estuvo predestinado. Así como la hierba es verde, el cielo es azul, como el curso natural de la vida, son el uno para el otro, en los corazones y en las almas. La vinculación y la conexión entre ellos, había sido casi inmediata, y él podía sentir los hilos invisibles del amor y la pasión arremolinarse en sus corazones. Roman estaba seguro que había alguna magia de mierda envuelta y la había visto resucitar como el fénix frente a sus ojos.

-¿Cómo estás, Seth? – pregunta con la voz tensa.

Seth miró al suelo, con una débil sonrisa en la cara mientras suspira. - Todo _está bien_ , Rome.

Y ahí está, las palabras sagradas.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Es oficial? – pregunta. Y Seth no tiene que verlo para saber a qué se refiere.

-Es oficial.- asiente firmemente.- Lucharemos en TLC, mi título Intercontinental en la línea, no es que me importe de todos modos. Esto no es mi redención, esto no se trata de fama, fortuna, dinero o poder, joder… No es incluso sobre tener una lucha en Wrestlemania. Podría quemar cada puente que he construido en un chasquido, todo lo que todo el mundo podría desear en su carrera. No es lo que me importa y dudo que lo sea por un tiempo, Rome. Este es mi sueño, pero demonios, amigo, la verdad es… No es mi vida.- dice sin alzar la voz, pero hablando alto y claro.

Roman gruñe por lo bajo, y es cuestión de tiempo cuando la correa no pueda sostenerlo más, y el Perro Grande este suelto, su aullido anunciando la matanza que estaba por darse en algún momento, alguna noche cuando nadie este mirando, nadie este esperando, y él aparezca devorando, aniquilando y destruyendo a cada uno de los culpables que se atrevieron a destruir a sus Hermanos.

* * *

 

La habitación está demasiado oscura, y Seth está bastante fuera de lugar, sabe que es alguna hora de la madrugada pero no puede deducir cuando fue que cayó dormido,  probablemente no llevaba más que un par de horas eso era seguro. Tampoco está seguro de qué lo despertó. La ciudad esta silenciosa, demasiado para su gusto. No había despertado por las noches en muchísimos meses, no le sucedía cuando se sentía protegido, seguro, refugiado en los brazos de alguien. Había comenzado después de unirse a La Autoridad, continuado de su rodilla y seguro como el infierno después de la cirugía, más en la rehabilitación posterior. 

Volvían cuando estaba solo. 

No había nada que pudiera lavar de su piel sin importar cuán fuerte se restregara, cuanto gritase y lágrimas llorase debajo o dentro del agua, no había nada que pudiera limpiarlo de sus errores, que lo sacara de adentro hacia afuera. No había podido antes, no lo intentaría otra vez. Ahora su piel no ardía al rojo vivo por su insistencia de lavar alguna forma sus pecados, ahora realmente ardían. Y no parecía haber agua que pudiera salvarlo.

Siempre se avecina igual, puede presentir los episodios, porque reconocería la forma de cierto rubio en cualquier lugar, en cualquier hotel de porquería. Las cadenas de La Autoridad, el creciente apetito por la redención, el aullido de la soledad y el dolor del veneno en su cerebro, solamente había una sola cosa capaz de encender su pánico como de apagarlo. Después de que Dean lo dejó conmocionado al lado del cuadrilátero, los episodios habían vuelto, y con fuerza. Los pecados, los traumas, el miedo, arañándole la piel y comiéndolo vivo, ardía en las brasas de las llamas igual que aquel chaleco negro.

Solo. Abandonado. Tirado. Deshecho. Quemado.

-Ssshhh. Seth, está bien, estas bien, vuelve a dormir…- susurra una ronca voz a su oído, una y otra vez, una mano le acaricia la barba negra y rasposa.

Se tensa, y descubre que los lloriqueos que rebotan entre las cuatro paredes no provienen de sus pesadillas, sino de sus labios, su garganta. Las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos cerrados hasta su cabello son limpiadas delicadamente, casi con amor, y lo hacen sollozar más fuerte. Puede jurar sentir el fantasma de unos labios contra su frente, en sus parpados, en ambas mejillas, antes de posarse en su boca, sobre sus labios entreabiertos, tragando los quejidos de su boca por segundos que se sienten eternos, pero aun así, no los suficientes.

-No estás aquí. No estás aquí, realmente no estás aquí.-dice Seth por lo bajo con voz soñolienta cuando lo siente alejarse.- Este es solo otro episodio. No estás aquí.

-Estoy aquí.- le responde la voz de Dean.

No debería ser real. No puede unir el corazón de su amado con solo su voz. Todas las estrategias antes usadas estaban rompiéndole cada vez más con cada resultado, eran miles de fragmentos de vidrio cortando su piel. Una y otra vez, rememorando la visión de Dean, rojo de rabia, sus ojos de hielo llenos de lágrimas, sus puños contra su piel entumecida. Lo había visto romperse en pedazos frente a sus ojos, y con ello, su propio corazón, su vida, su alma, todo él. Así que lo dejo, era rabia, solamente frustración, solo miedo e impotencia por sucesos incontrolables. Solamente eso, se había dicho una y otra vez mientras sentía las lágrimas correr hasta su barbilla mientras escuchaba los gritos y gruñidos desgarradores de su amado contra su rostro, sobre él, transformándose en un pitido ensordecedor.

Seth rompió a Dean Ambrose.

Sabe que el perdón siempre fue algo demasiado perfecto. Y ahora, enfrentando otra pérdida, Dean abrió todas sus viejas heridas. Encontrando más consuelo en el dolor, en la agonía familiar. Y él vio la luz oscurecerse, lo vio girar lentamente a las sombras en vez de a sus brazos.

Solamente si pudiera salvar la parte de Ambrose que conoció al amor, todo seria más fácil, pero él mostraba los dientes y lucharía antes de eso.  Y Seth no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerse alejado.  No puede huir más que correr a él.

-Estoy aquí, Seth.- repite la ronca voz.

Le escucha decir su nombre, y en su mente se repite como un eco. Un estremecimiento lo hace sacudirse de pies a cabeza. Lo había visto saborearlo en su lengua, lo había escuchado decirlo suave, en un ronroneo o en un poderoso gemido. Había descubierto como se escuchaba de su garganta cuando era gritado o sin aire, susurrado, en sollozos, en un placentero ruego o rodando de la punta de su lengua venenosa. Lo había sentido en su piel y en sus besos.

Pero no así, no es lo mismo. 

Pero en esos ojos azules, esa esencia, es él mismo. Es su Dean atrapado en una burbuja de contingencia. Y Seth siente su corazón irse de rodillas, y su alma gritar, clamando por su otra mitad. ¿Qué puede hacer? Moriría sin él, y sabe que está mal, y que está bien, porque se irían juntos, o se quedarían, juntos. Pero ahora, entre el pánico y el miedo, la desolación y la desesperación solamente se pregunta, ¿cuándo terminara?

Cuando abra los ojos y descubra que la pesadilla había terminado en un nuevo amanecer.

Quiere que se acabe esa soledad, lo quiere demasiado. Quiere tocar el otro lado, pero no puede hacerlo solo. El corazón se le estremece en la celda de sus costillas, y no puede respirar cuando se desvela en las noches, esperando, hambriento… No, jodidamente famélico por sentir el toque de esa piel, sufriendo como un hombre cumpliendo cadena perpetúa.

-Oye…- la voz lo llama, dulce y suavemente. Como él había justamente extrañado.- Abre los ojos, Seth, mírame.- La fantasmagórica mano sobre su cabeza acaricia su cabello, su cuero cabelludo, como sabe que a él le gusta.

No está a su lado porque la cama se siente fría, demasiado fría, y no hay peso para consolarlo. Pero a su lado, oh, a su lado lo siente. La presencia. La razón de haber despertado, la fuente de calor y seguridad, la oh dulce salvación y perdición en esos brazos. El Ambrose de su mente jamás había intentado tocarlo – hablarle menos -, solamente le había visto, dos puntos azules grisáceos brillando en la oscuridad. A veces estaba contra la puerta, en un rincón, sentado  a su lado, mirándolo.

Recordándole de lo que había sacrificado. Ese Ambrose era el fantasma del Dean que había conocido, tenía el cabello rubio rojizo cayéndole largo hasta los pómulos, casi hasta la nariz, el rostro pulcramente afeitado, sus dedos siempre tamborileando contra su clavícula, la lengua lamiendo lentamente el labio inferior.

Y este, _oh_ , este es su hermoso hombre con el cabello rapado y la pelusa de pelo rubio brillante en el tope. Levantando la mano, con su dedo traza la barba rubia, descendiendo desde las patillas, rellenándose en las mejillas, espesándose hasta la mandíbula. Dean cierra los ojos, y los puños se le cierran fuertemente, y luego se sueltan de nuevo. Todo a su alrededor explota, o florece o se quema hasta convertirse en cenizas. La historia se atomiza, y se niega a sí misma con cada respiración compartida.

-Hola.- dice el pelinegro casi en un susurro. Dean duele por  tocarlo, pero Seth no sabe si es para lastimar o para consolar ante el toque de un simple dedo contra su piel - algo tan pequeño, sin embargo, tan poderoso -, Rollins continua, solo para verlo reaccionar.

-No hagas esto.- ruega el rubio, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. La cara de Ambrose se derrumba de la rabia, al dolor, a la devastación y al anhelo.

El pelinegro continua, con su pulgar acaricia la almohadilla de su labio inferior, rosa, y perfecto. El cálido aliento que sale entre sus labios, contra su dedo le eriza todos los vellos del cuerpo.

-Entonces aléjate.- Le dice mientras decide recorrer el tabique de su nariz, baja por sus pómulos y mejilla, a su cuello, dejando reposar su mano contra el latido bajo su mandíbula. Con esa respuesta los ojos de Dean se abren de sopetón y lo miran, fijos, por largos tiempo en los que se pregunta si realmente está considerando hacerlo.- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Dean?

Nada.

-Mis pesadillas.- Seth suspira, cayendo en cuenta.- ¿Eres tú, acosándome? ¿Chantajeaste a los del hotel para que te dejaran entrar en mi habitación sin seguridad?

Silencio; sí.

-¿Me dejaras hacer esto por ti? ¿Me permitirás ir a tu habitación y alejar los demonios? ¿Me dejaras sostenerte contra mi pecho y decirte que estas bien? - pregunta.

 _Aunque después no sepas como sentirte cuando salga el sol, me odies y quieras sacarme la mierda a golpes._ Seth no se atreve a no terminar cada oración diciendo _“como en los viejos tiempos”_ , eso sería _demasiado_ para este Dean, mucho emocionalmente, más psicológicamente. No hay tiempos para ellos, tal vez con Roman, entre él y Dean, es como “siempre”, incluso si no. Porque son así de complicados.

-No ahora.- responde Ambrose con un ligero carraspeo, con el rostro endurecido, la máscara volviendo lentamente a su lugar.

Se miran, respirando, medio en las sombras, medio quemados en llamas, heridos por la vida, destrozados por sus carreras, por el uno y el otro, la dulce muerte en la piel del otro, una hermosa demolición. El constante giro de traición y perdón, dolor y curación. La oscuridad y la luz, cambiando de fase dentro de ellos, turbándolos en medio de sus grises, eclipsando pero solo por breves momentos.

No hay nada que él quiera más, que despertarse con Dean respirando bajo, lento y profundo junto a él, el lento ascenso y descenso de su pecho; su bello rostro descansando sin ninguna emoción, las pestañas rubias acariciando sus pómulos. Y luego verlo abrir los ojos, esos dos orbes cautivadores iluminándose al reconocerlo, y ver su rostro brillar con paz. Para luego besarlo y apoyar la mano en su pecho, para sentir el latido debajo agitarse. Ambrose haría lo mismo.

-No, no esta noche.- Dice el pelinegro asintiendo. _Incluso si nos destruye tanto que nos arregla también_.-  Justo como tu estas aquí, sabré cuando me necesites, _cree en eso_.

-Vuelve a dormir.- susurra el rubio pareciendo un hombre que ha recordado cómo sentir algo más que rabia, tener algo en sus manos más que destrucción. Pero el miedo no es una emoción vacilante, y le hace estragos. Él se inclina, hasta casi rozar sus frentes y suspira contra los labios del pelinegro.- Dormirás mejor después de esto, y yo me iré, pero primero necesito que cierres los ojos. - _Así puedo irme sin sentir que todo mi cuerpo, y mi alma, se desgarra por las intensas emociones que arden en tus hermosos y grandes ojos marrones. Emociones que no me permito sentir cuando estoy perdido en la oscuridad_ -.

Ambrose bajaría sus guardias de vez en cuando, su Dean se deslizaría debajo, y él lo podría ver. Como veía a ese Dean arrodillado junto a su cama, con una simple camiseta y un pantalón de algodón, descalzo, con el rostro soñoliento pero más despierto que nunca. El cabello revuelto de tanto pasarse las manos y los ojos implorantes, y lo sostendría, hasta volverlo a tener completamente. Se tendrían, y a sus bocas, sus manos agarradas, las uñas dejando heridas no sentidas, los alientos contra sus pieles. El sabor de sus salivas en la boca.

Porque siendo justos por la mañana Seth también querría molerlo a golpes, querría sentir la sangre contra su piel, el dolor contra sus huesos. Lo vería y sus nudillos se tornarían blancos. Apenas dicen _lo siento_  y menos dicen  _te perdono._ Nunca decidieron darse la espalda o regresar. No son amigos, pelearían, follarían pero jamás serian amigos, menos enemigos, siempre serian más. Nada de lo que hacen será comprendido jamás. Juntos, son el material de la leyenda, una discusión sin fin y la inspiración ilimitada para mentes trastornadas y los valientes de corazón.  

Todo sería mucho más fácil si hubiera una línea que rigiera sus vidas, algo que les indicara el límite del no retorno, pero no existía tal cosa después del primer partido en FCW. Son los reyes de los condenados. Se necesitan como la vida necesita de la vida, se quieren como a un desastre natural. Se ven el uno al otro en una luz distinta, un ritmo diferente. En infrarrojo, el calor y la manera en que se mueven como si nada más existiera en el mundo.

Ellos cambian con la salida e ida de la luz, pero volverían. Todavía con los pies en contacto, dos manos anhelando el calor del otro, escupiendo palabras que serian tragadas en las bocas del otro. Aún con ojos que se encuentran, manos que coinciden, corazones que se derriten.

-Sobreviviremos esto, y volveremos a estar juntos.- susurra Dean en su oído, su voz temblorosa.- Eres mío, recuerda eso.- es lo último que Seth escucha antes de volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Y lo último que piensa es, Iba a decirte lo mismo a ti, Ambrose.

**Author's Note:**

> Los kudos son muy bien recibidos.  
> Deje uno cuando haya terminado.  
> Con cariño, G.


End file.
